


Can You Keep a Secret (When Your Girlfriend's an Empath)?

by obscureenthusiast



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (seriously writing Data isn't something I want to do again ahhhhh), Data POV (for some godawful reason the author doesn't know), Data doesn't understand humans but he's happy to help, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Tasha's plan does not go the way she pictured it, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Tasha asks Data for a favor, and he's more than willing to help... but the real trick is making sure that Deanna doesn't catch on before Tasha has a chance to pop the question.





	Can You Keep a Secret (When Your Girlfriend's an Empath)?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing that was rattling around in my brain for a little while, that I decided to get out for femslash february!! (I never want to write in Data's POV ever again it's SO DIFFICULT UGH).
> 
> Enjoy!! ^_^

Data walked at a measured pace through the ship’s corridors. It was early in the day and people milled about busily, attending to their duties and daily tasks efficiently. 

He had calculated the exact number of minutes it would take for him to walk from his quarters to Tasha’s to arrive at what he hoped was the optimum time (exactly two and a half minutes later than he was expected). Geordi had explained the concept of “fashionably late” to him a few weeks before and Data was experimenting with the practice of it, as he’d been told his robotic accuracy could be unnerving in basic social situations.

He stepped up and pressed the chime, and a moment or two later the door slid open and Tasha waved him in, seeming nervous. As she walked with him further into the living area, though, there was a smile on her face that betrayed undeniable excitement. 

“Thanks for coming, Data, I… I have a special favor to ask,” she said, turning to face him and wringing her hands.

Data blinked, raising his eyebrows in expectation, “You know I am always willing to help you, Tasha.”

Her smile widened, “I know,” she let out a quick breath, “Now, this favor, Data, it might require a little deception on your part, is that okay?”

He tilted his head, “Deception?” he asked, hoping for a clarification of what that entailed.

Tasha nodded, her cheeks flushing red, “I need you to keep something hidden for a couple weeks. You can’t tell anyone, _especially_ not Deanna.”

Data paused thoughtfully, mulling over the information before he finally said, in a steady tone, “I believe I could do that.”

Tasha beamed at him, “I can always count on you,” she said, grabbing his hand in both of hers enthusiastically. 

He smiled a small amount, “So what is it you need me to hide?”

The red in Tasha’s cheeks increased a small amount and her eyes averted sheepishly, “It’s…” she stepped away from him to grab something from the low table in the center of the room, “something incredibly valuable.”

When she turned back to face him, she held a small box in one hand. She flipped open the top of it to reveal a ring.

Data looked from the ring to Tasha, his mind quickly connecting the facts until it all fell into place.

“You are planning to propose to Deanna?” he asked, mostly to confirm that his conclusion was accurate.

Tasha nodded, unable to contain a grin from slipping onto her face, “We have shore leave together back on Earth in two weeks,” she bit her lip, looking down sheepishly again, “I reserved this little oceanside villa for just the two of us, nothing big.”

Data smiled, “I am sure it will be perfect.”

She laughed a little, closing the ring box, “Perfect if I can keep Deanna from figuring out my plan,” she tapped the box with one fingertip and rolled her eyes fondly, “Empaths are hard to fool, but I’m hoping some extra precautions will keep her from suspecting. That’s where you come in,” she smiled at him, “to make sure she doesn’t find the ring when I’m not here, or otherwise sense my worry if I see her too close to the hiding spot.”

“What will you do in the meantime to keep Deanna from sensing nervousness from you?” Data asked, tilting his head curiously. 

Tasha smiled, shrugging, “I have a big surprise dinner planned for a few nights from now. That should ease her mind, make her think I was just preparing for that.” She offered the box to him, adding quietly, “Take good care of it.”

Data took it from her gently, “I would never dare to treat it otherwise.”

“Thank you, Data. For everything,” she said, and wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a quick hug.

“Congratulations, Tasha,” he said, once she had released him. He tilted his head thoughtfully, trying to find the best words to convey what he wanted, “I am fortunate to have met you and Deanna. I am glad that the two of you will continue to build your lives with one another,” he smiled, “And I am privileged to be included as part of it.”

Tasha grinned, “You old sap,” she said teasingly, before her expression sobered and she said, in low earnestness, “You’re a true friend, Data.”

Before Data could respond, a beep from his communicator cut him off, and a familiar voice spoke.

“La Forge to Data.”

Data tapped his badge, “Data here.”

“I finally found those blueprints I was looking for,” Geordi said.

Data could tell from his tone that Geordi was smiling widely (Data’s positronic network pulled forth a image of his friend’s satisfied grin, a pleasant and familiar sight).

Geordi continued, “Can you meet me in holodeck two?”

Data hesitated a moment, looking at Tasha. He opened his mouth to offer an apology for the interruption and an assurance that this could wait until later, but Tasha merely shook her head, smiling.

“Go ahead,” she said, chuckling a little, “It sounds important.”

He nodded, speaking to Geordi again, “I’ll be there shortly, I have to gather some materials from my quarters.”

“See you soon, Sherlock,” Geordi said, laughing as he closed the channel.

Data looked to Tasha, explaining quickly, “We are working on one of the classic Sherlock Holmes mysteries and Geordi wanted to make it as authentic as possible.”

She bit her lip, holding back a grin, “Sounds like fun.”

There was something Data couldn’t quite identify about her smile, something in it that was just lingering beneath the surface. 

He frowned a little, “Do you find our activities amusing?” he asked.

Tasha laughed and shook her head, “I think it’s adorable, that’s all.”

When his frown only deepened, Tasha smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Data. Go have fun.”

He nodded once, “Of course… Good day, Tasha,” he said, walking toward the door.

“I’ll call you when I need that ring back,” Tasha said, “So don’t hide it anywhere too extreme, alright?”

Data smiled, “I promise to look after it.”

With that, he left her quarters and walked to his own as quickly as possible, not wanting to keep Geordi waiting at the holodeck.

***

It was late at night, five days later, when an unexpected call came to Data’s communicator.

“Yar to Data, please respond.”

Tasha’s voice sounded exasperated and hurried.

Data had just fed Spot and was settling into his chair to listen to a few different musical compositions at once. He frowned a little in confusion, but tapped his badge.

“Data here,” he said, “What is it, Tasha?”

“That… thing that I entrusted to you? I need it back. How quickly can you get to my quarters?” she asked.

Data’s frown only deepened. Thanks to the acuity of his auditory processing, he could hear Deanna in the background, though not entirely clearly. She was asking, vaguely, what he “had to do with this”. 

“I’ll be there shortly,” Data said, already rising to his feet to go grab the ring box from where he had hidden it.

A short while later, he was at Tasha’s door, which slid open before he could even step back from the chime. Tasha grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside.

“-you’ve never been like this, Tasha, and frankly it’s scary to me. Don’t lock me out, please.” Deanna was speaking, addressing Tasha even as Data walked in. She wore a pair of loose-fitting pants and a simple tunic, as opposed to her usual wardrobe of fine dress, her hair pulled back in a low, comfortable ponytail. 

“Thanks for getting here so quickly,” Tasha said, her voice low. Her hair was mussed as if she’d been running her hands through it in frustration. 

Data furrowed his brow, glancing between Deanna and Tasha nervously, “Of course, Tasha.” 

He passed her the ring box and Tasha tucked it into one hand, keeping it hidden from Deanna, who stood in the middle of the room, watching Data and Tasha with wide, concerned eyes.

“Tasha, what’s going on?” she asked.

Data stepped forward, speaking quickly in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in the air, “I assure you, Deanna, there is nothing to worry about.”

Tasha turned to her girlfriend with a sigh, nervously fiddling with her shirt sleeve, “Dee, it’s…” she laughed a little, glancing at Data, “I wanted this to be different. But here it goes.”

Deanna crossed her arms, giving Data a look but addressing Tasha, “Why is Data here?”

The statement struck Data and he looked at Tasha, acutely aware that his presence might be considered an intrusion, “I do not need to stay, Tasha, if you would prefer that I leave.”

She smiled a little, “It's alright,” she said, and he couldn't tell whether she meant this reassurance for him or Deanna.

Deanna took a step closer, her eyebrows drawing together, “Tasha, please, what’s with all the secrecy? What aren’t you telling me?”

Tasha looked down, smiling slightly, “I've been secretive because it was supposed to be a surprise. And I asked Data to hold onto it for me.”

“Hold _what_?” Deanna asked.

Tasha stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and Deanna, letting out a breath, “Deanna, I…” she grabbed her hand, “I needed to ask… I wanted it to be perfect and…” 

By the time Tasha was kneeling in front of her, Deanna’s face had changed from suspicious to comprehending and finally to overwhelmed, her free hand moving to cover her mouth in shock.

Tasha opened the ring box, a small smile tugging at her lips as she spoke, her voice shaky, “Deanna Troi, will you-”

“Yes,” Deanna leaned forward to kiss Tasha, smiling and laughing, “Yes, absolutely.”

Tasha chuckled, wrapping her hand around the back of Deanna’s neck and pulling her in, “I had a big speech planned, do you want to hear it?”

Deanna blushed and stood up straight again, nodding, “Sorry, go on. Please, I want to hear it.”

Data tilted his head and made a note to ask Geordi whether proposal speeches were supposed to happen before or after the “yes”. 

Tasha laughed, looking up at Deanna. As she spoke, she carefully took the ring and slipped it onto Deanna's finger, “Dee, I love you. I fell for you the day we met and I… I thought I was crazy for dreaming, but… my dream came true.” She blushed, rolling her eyes a little and adding, in a much less sure voice, “And then I had planned a whole metaphor about the ocean but that doesn’t quite have the same weight in this location, we were supposed to be on a beach at sunset.”

Deanna laughed a little and Tasha blushed a deeper shade of red as she laughed along. 

Tasha took a breath and continued quietly, sincerely, “Suffice it to say, I… I didn't think I'd ever be as lucky as I am. Or as incredibly happy as I am. I love you with… with as much as I have. With as many days as I have, Deanna, I want to give them to you.”

Deanna gave a watery laugh and squeezed Tasha’s hand, “I love you. I love you and I'm…” she smiled widely, wiping tears of joy from her face, “I'm a mess.”

Tasha smiled, standing up and smoothing a hand over Deanna’s hair (using her other hand to wipe her own eyes), “No, you’re beautiful.”

“You were going to do this during our shore leave…” Deanna said, her smile falling a little, “I’m sorry.”

Tasha laughed again, pulling Deanna closer, “Don’t be,” she said, kissing her softly, “No matter where you said it, I’m glad you answered ‘yes’.” 

For a moment, the room was quiet as they embraced. Data wasn’t sure what to do with himself, as his social programming only had so much information on weddings and engagements (he promised himself he’d do more research, as well as consult Geordi on these matters, but that didn’t exactly help him right now). 

Finally, Deanna looked at him, a small laugh bubbling up, “I’m sorry you had to watch all these dramatics, Data,” she joked.

Data smiled a little, shrugging, “On the contrary, I believe in human culture it’s considered an honor to be present for a proposal.”

Tasha stepped away from Deanna to grab Data’s hand and give it a thankful squeeze, “There’s no one else I’d rather have here.”

Deanna grinned, “You know, when the others find out they’re going to want to throw us a party.”

Tasha laughed, walking over and putting her arm around Deanna’s shoulders, “Please, as soon as Guinan hears about it, she’ll _organize_ the whole thing and won’t hear any arguments to the contrary.”

Data raised his eyebrows, “If you would like, I could inform the others that you do not require an engagement party.”

Deanna and Tasha exchanged a glance and Tasha nodded slowly, fighting a grin as she looked back to Data.

“Of course,” she said, “If you could do that, Data, we would be grateful.”

Deanna giggled a little, batting Tasha on the arm, “Stop messing with dear Data,” she said, scolding lightly. She turned to Data, saying frankly, “Tasha knows that the most surefire way to get our friends to throw an engagement party is to tell them we don't need one.”

Data frowned, “So…” he said, slowly and thoughtfully, “by wishing me to tell the crew that you do not need an engagement party… you are in fact hoping that they will do the opposite?”

Tasha nodded, smiling, “Human psychology is a bit backwards.” 

Deanna smiled, leaning into Tasha’s side, “We would _love_ an engagement party, right, dearest?”

Tasha hummed thoughtfully, “You’re saying that as if we have a choice,” she smiled a little, “But I suppose it could be fun. Long as Will leaves the trombone at home.”

Deanna giggled a little, “He’ll be disappointed.”

“He’ll get over it,” Tasha returned, still smiling. 

Data didn’t quite understand why Commander Riker would bring a trombone to an engagement party, but rather than ask any questions, he merely smiled slightly.

“I will leave the engagement announcements to the two of you, then,” he said. He stepped toward the door, but turned around to add, sincerely, “I presume you will wish me to maintain silence about this event, until you have had the chance to tell the others?”

Deanna grinned, “We trust you to keep the secret for a day or so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it!!


End file.
